knuxtiger4fandomcom-20200215-history
Zag
'Appearance' Height: '''3'8 '''Build: '''Average '''Main color: '''Rust Brown '''Markings: '''Dark red fringes on his hair tips '''Skin color: '''Light peach ' '''Eye style and color: '''Almond like with light blue colored eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Hair runs pointed up in a mohawk like style.' Has one one dread on the left side of his head, the rest were cut off and never grew back. Has several cybernetic decorations through out his face '''Other noticeable features: -Missing most of his dreads -No tail, docked -Can see his ears Overall clothing style: 'Wears a tribal poncho that is blue with black trim and zig-zags on it. Has a maroon color cloth around his waist with black pants. Gloves are an old pair of legion-grade gloves and boots are blue tribal boots lined with fur 'Personality Likes *-Studying things *-Magic *-Cooking *-Helping out with the family Dislikes *-Getting yelled at by his parents *-The fact he was brain damaged *-The legion Fav drink: 'Apple Juice '''Fav food: '''Apple Pie '''Personality: ' *-Serious *-Very intelligent *-Stoic *-Careful when making decisions *-Rather calm *-Determined *-Thoughtful *-Highly resourceful *-Polite and Patient *-Takes a lot after his mother *-Family focused '''Abilities and Skills Strengths: *-Very intelligent *-Good fighter *-Has some weapons skill Weaknesses: *-Has no powers *-Has to rely on close combat in order to fight 'History' *Born in the same egg (very rare and dangerous), Zig was born first, followed by Zag *When he was 4, his father found Fangs in a box and ended up keeping her to raise her in secret *Very quickly got used to Fangs and treated her like a sister, even in the present *Gift with his father's intelligence, discovered this when he was eight *Told Duke about Fangs, whoops! *Wasn't good in combat at all and did horrible in cadet school *Failed a lot of missions *Began to get severely punished by the Grandmaster himself after many more failures *Had his tail and dreads cut when he was 12 *Still didn't learned his lesson even after *Was mindwiped... sereval times *Whoops brain damage! *Render him stupid and useless *And this is why we don't mindwipe the legionnaires THAT many times! Walking examples right here. *Ebony and Zepher had to work extra hard to "pay" off the boys living in the base because he couldn't do a thing *Eventually follow his parents to bring Fangs back to her village, both were very torn having to leave Fangs *When their parents turned traitor, he followed them to the Talonrunner Village for protection *Reunited with Fangs *Was trained to be a semi-function guard by his mother but wasn't good at it *'Chord' arrives in the village and start helping and healing some of the tribe members *Ebony speaks to her about seeing if she might know a way to fix his brain damage *Chord uses blood magic to restore him to his normal self *Spend the night thinking over on what happened and trying to piece thing together *Approaches Chord and calls her out on using blood magic to fix them, possibly looking into learning more about it *Trying to get his life together now that his mind isn't scrambled 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Originally his concept came about as a lazy guard who Fangs would sneak past all the time, evolved him further as a character *He's a mama's boy *Takes a lot more from Ebony Category:Minor Characters